The Ocarina of Time and The Ring of Power
by Son Kenshin
Summary: The Story of Lord of the Ringsmostly from the movie with a twist. Link, Hero of Time, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, Impa, the Last Shiekah, Nabooru, the Queen of the Gerudo Theives, Darnuia, chieftain of the Death Mountain Gorons, Saria, Sage of the Forest a
1. Prologue

The Ocarina of Time and the One Ring of Power

_Fanfic inspired by John the Visionary, author of the Rurouni Kenshin/Lord of the Rings crossover. Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R Tolkien and his relatives, as well as Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema, and Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I do not own any of these characters, this is just for fun. Please enjoy._

Prologue: The One Ring to Rule Them All

The Lost Woods, a massive forest on the border between Termina and the Kokiri Forest, where lost children became Skull Kids if they stayed in it too long, had a weary traveler in it. Dressed in a green tunic and hat, as well as brown boots, he rode atop an orange colored horse, which had a white spot and mane. The young man, no older than 12 or 13, looked up into the canopy to see fairies flying about. He shook his blond hair, seemingly disappointed. This traveler, although he seemed too young to be so, was Link, the Hero of Time and Savior of Termina.

On his steed, the horse Epona, he continued to trot further into the Lost Woods, towards the border of Hyrule. As night began to fell, he decided to take a rest near a stream. Taking out a fishing pole, he let out a cast. After waiting a few moments, a song, in a language unknown to him, started.

"_I amar prestar aen…_' the voice, belonging to a woman, chanted, and it switched to the common tongue, "The world is changed…"

Link looked around, to see Epona getting a little spooked by the ghostly, yet beautiful female voice. He got up to calm her, and the chanting continued.

"_Han mathon ne chae…_" the woman continued, chanting in the unfamiliar language, "I feel it in the Earth…"

Link continued to look around, putting his hand gently on Epona's forehead. Slowly, his arm crept up to his gilded sword, because he did not know if the woman's voice was set to take his guard down for an ambush. Moblins usually stalked the Lost Woods, because their master, Ganondorf, was gone, so they would ambush travelers and steal all that they had, and most likely would kill the traveler. They usually had a strange son playing, yet this was the first time Link had heard it.

"_A han noston ned gwilith…_"the woman's voice continued, and it began to calm Epona, "I smell it in the air…"

Afterwards, the Hero of Time hears the voice of an old man, "much that once was, is lost. For none now live, remember it."

Link turned around to see an old man, cloaked in brown, walk into the area. He was resting on a staff. He had a long white beard, and a friendly look around him. Link was suspicious however, and he slowly put his hand on his blade.

"Now, young one, I mean you no harm," the old man told Link in a kindly manner, and Epona neighed softly, "Good evening to you, young man. Would you care to share your dinner with a fellow traveler? I would be grateful for some food."

Link took his hand off his sword, because he now knew the old man presented no threat, "I'd be honored, sir."

The old man bowed and pulled a stump around the campfire that Link had set a little while ago. Link went back to the stream to continue his fishing. After a few minutes, Link had returned with three fish, the largest one was about 24 inches long.

The old man helped him gut the fish, and stick them on sticks on top of the fire. As the fish cooked, Link took out his Ocarina of Time, and began to play Saria's Song, the old man began to clap at the tune of the happy melody, and Link continued playing. After a half an hour of playing, Link's nose began to perk up, and he took the blue Ocarina out of his mouth.

"I think our dinner is ready, sir," Link mentioned respectfully, who nodded.

"That was quite an entertaining tune, my young friend," the old man said, taking the smallest of the three fish that Link had caught.

"It always kept my spirits up, my best friend from back home taught it to me, you see," Link told the old man, "I…miss her…and my other friends…"

The old man nodded, and took a bite from the fish, "Mmm…this is good fish young man…thank you…"

"No, thank you sir. It is always better having someone to eat and talk with, in my humble opinion," Link replied, taking a bite from his fish, and also taking the largest fish that was on the fire off of it, so it wouldn't be burned.

"You have great courage and wisdom, for one so young," the old man commented, and Link chuckled, "You have also seen many great battles…"

Link's ears perked up to that, and before he took another bite he looked up, "How did you know that?"

"I have my senses, not all old people are senile, my young friend," the old man replied, and Link nodded.

"Yes sir," Link said, deciding to humor the old man, "I have indeed fought many battles, saving realms from collapsing from the might of evil and tyranny…"

"I see, you do know about battle young man…I shall tell you of a tale, of a battle that was even greater than the battles you fought, the wars you thought, if you wish. It spans throughout time, for this battle takes place in its past, present…and also the future," the old man told Link.

"Very well, tell me the tale," Link implored, adjusting himself on the rock he was sitting on.

_In the realm of Middle Earth…at the end of the Second Age…great rings of power were forged. Three rings were given to the race of Elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven rings were given to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine rings were gifted to the great kings of Men, who above all else, desire power…_

_For within these rings lie the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them, deceived. For another ring was made…_

_In the land of Mordor…in the fires of Mount Doom…the Dark Lord Sauron, Morgoth's greatest lieutenant, forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, marked with the Black Speech of Mordor, clear as red flame…he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life…it read as follows in the common tongue:_

_One ring to rule them all_

_One ring to find them_

_One ring to bring them all_

_And let the darkness bind them_

_One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some, who resisted. A last Alliance between Elves and Men, led by Gil-galad, the High-King of the Elven kingdom of Noldor, and Elendil, King of the Numenorean human survivors, and ruler of the human kingdom of Gondor. They took their time, reinforcing their lands while they raised an army strong enough to challenge Sauron's power. Both kings spent two years consolidating their forces, and they attacked the land of Mordor with a force of 500,000 strong._

_The fighting was fierce, but due to the Elven and Numenorean bows, the Alliance was able to kill many of their enemy from afar. When the Orcs had managed to penetrate the firing zone, they were like wild animals, savage, undisciplined, driven by a blinding bloodlust. Due to the strength of the Numenoreans and the agility of the Elves, as well as the disciplined force, the Alliance was able to gain the upper hand against the Orcish Horde that Sauron unleashed. The Alliance buckled down and pushed the Orcs back to the slopes of Mount Doom, where the final battle of the several weeks siege was launched. To get this far, many had fallen, including the Elf-lord Oropher. _

_Victory was near, but the power of the Ring could not be undone. Sauron was forced out of Barad-dur, and faced the Alliance by himself. His golden armor gave him the appearance of the Devil himself. Clutching his mighty mace, he swung at the Alliance forces which had gathered around him, killing many warriors, with just a sweep of his mighty mace. _

_Gil-galad charged Sauron with his spear Aiglos. The Dark Lord parried his attack with his black mace, and before the High-King could retaliate, his throat was grasped by the Dark Lord. He struggled, but to no avail. With a sickening laughter, Sauron ignited the Elven King's body in an unholy inferno. Aiglos was dropped by Gil-galad's charred hand, and the dead elf was thrown unceremoniously by Sauron._

_Enraged, Elendil, the King of the Numenorean men, charged Sauron. The Dark lord effortlessly dodged his attack, and slammed his mace into Elendil's back. From the force of the blow, Elendil was hurled into a cliff on Mount Doom, his neck broken from the crash. Isildur, Elendil's only son and heir, ran to the fallen king._

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that the son of the king, Isildur, took up his father's sword, Narsil, after Sauron had shattered it with his foot. As Sauron bent down to deliver the killing blow to the Prince, Isildur used the broken blade to break through Sauron's armor, slashing the One Ring off the Dark Lord's hand…_

_The Dark Lord glowed brighter than the sun, as his power became uncontrollable. He then erupted in an explosion of orange light, knocking down both the forces of the Orcs and the Alliance, but he took the Orcs with him in his fiery implosion. _

_And so, the Ring passed to Isildur, who had the chance to destroy evil forever…_

"And he destroyed the Ring?" Link interjected in the middle of the tale.

"Unfortunately…no young man, for the Ring can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom, where it was forged," the old man replied, and he took a deep breath so he could continue the tale.

_The hearts of men, like Isildur…are so easily corrupted. And so the Ring of Power…had a will of its own._

_While Isildur kept the Ring for himself and carried it back to his homeland of Gondor, his company was ambushed by Orcs. Thrown off his steed, he looked around to see his company failing. Seeing no choice but to live, he put the Ring on, becoming invisible, and he fled to a nearby river, the Anduin River that would take him to Osgiliath. But it was in vain, since the Ring had other plans…_

_So the Ring slipped off his finger, exposing his body to Orc Archers, who shot him many times in the back with their diseased arrows, killing him with his company. The Ring betrayed Isildur… to his death, and some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost…_

_History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

_The Ring came to Gollum, a pathetic creature who took the Ring deep into the Misty Mountains. In there, it consumed him…calling the Ring his 'precious'. He coveted the Ring, yearned for it, and the Ring in return brought to Gollum unnaturally long life. For Five Hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited…_

_Darkness crept back into the free lands of Middle Earth. Rumors grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived. Its time had come now. _

_The Ring abandoned Gollum, as it fell deeper within the tunnels of the mountains. But something happened then, that the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, a Hobbit, whom in your eyes would be no more than a child's height. His name was Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. When Gollum called out for his Ring, Bilbo kept it for himself. For the time soon comes…when Hobbits…will shape the Fortunes of all…_

The old man finished his tale and said to Link, "…Well young man, it was nice talking to you. But I must take my leave now."

"Wait, sir!" Link called out, and the old man turned around, "What happens next? It sounds like the story isn't finished yet. You are just leaving off when Bilbo took the Ring? What happens next in this story?"

"Don't worry young man, you will find out when you experience this story for yourself."

The explanation left Link puzzled, "I…will experience this tale? How?"

"You will know when fate, or the Goddess of Time allows it so. Farewell, Link, or should I call you, the Hero of Time…?" the old man asked with a wink.

Link was taken aback by the fact that the old man knew who he was. The old man began to walk into the Lost Woods once more.

"Hey, how did you know who I am? Who are you?" Link inquired, and the old man turned back to him.

"I told you young man, I have my senses. Like you, I go by many names myself, but you may call me Radagast."

Link picked up his equipment and started going after Radagast, but he soon lost sight of him. A small gust of wind overtook him and he heard the old man's voice traveling on the wind.

"_Remember this story of the Lord of the Rings, Link. For you and your friend back home will also experience this epic besides you. The battle you will experience will require your Courage, Princess Zelda's Wisdom, and the friendship you all share to win it. It is not a battle that you can handle alone, you will need help…_"

After a few moments, the wind stopped. Leaving Link, the Hero of Time, to ponder his encounter with Radagast, and he resolved never to forget what the old man had told him. How he will experience the battle Radagast spoke of is in mystery, but it is a question that only the future can answer…

_Disclaimer: Inspiration from this story came from John the Visionary. I took excerpts from his fic to write this for guidance and inspiration, and they do not belong to me. I do know own Legend of Zelda or Lord of the Rings. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and Lord of the Rings is the property of Peter Jackson and New Time Cinema, originally written by Professor J. R. R Tolkien._

_Please read and review and the story will be based mostly on the films by Peter Jackson. This is not for profit, just for fun._


	2. Chp1 Bilbo's Birthday Party Preparations

_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and The Lord of the Rings is owned by J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and New Time Cinema. Inspiration for this fic is from John the Visionary's Rurouni Kenshin and Lord of the Rings fanfic, which is getting especially good right now. All characters are owned by those properties, this isn't for profit, just for fun. _

Book/Movie 1: The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter One: Bilbo's Birthday Preparations

In the realm of Middle Earth, in the Land known as the Shire, a little humanoid creature, called a Hobbit, sat in his study, with a blank slate of paper before him. All around him was maps, documents, and other artifacts of Middle Earth. He looked like he was pondering something.

"The 22nd day of September…in the year 1400, by Shire-reckoning. Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, the Shire…Middle Earth…" he mumbled to himself, going over the places he visited, "The Third Age of this world."

He thought up a title for something next, "_There and Back Again, A Hobbit's Tale_, by Bilbo Baggins...where to begin? Ah, yes…" He then leaned back in his chair and dabbed the feather pen in the ink well, "_Concerning Hobbits_. Hobbits have been living and farming in the in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years, quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Middle Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count…Hobbits must seem of little importance…being neither renowned as great warriors…nor counted among the very wise."

Bilbo leaned back and chuckled of the images of the Shire he was imagining, and then he heard a knock on his door, "Frodo! Someone's at the door!"

He then put his pen back on the paper, 'In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Hobbit's only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe weed. But where are hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow. And, yes, no doubt to other, our ways seem quaint. But today of all days it is brought home to me: it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

As he was writing this, everyone in the Shire was toiling to get a party or something ready. In a huge field that the Shire overlooked, people were setting up party tents, banners, and bringing tables and food, ale, and other things down to the field. The hobbit men and women hoisted up a rather large banner that said: "Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins!"

The knocking continued, and Bilbo turned around and yelled, "Frodo, the door!" the knocking still continued, "Sticklebacks, where is that boy? Frodo!"

Away from Bilbo's house, a hobbit lies in the grass reading a book, enjoying it immensely. Moments later, the hobbit hears a faint, singing from an old man. The hobbit jumped up and smiled with the greatest joy imaginable. And so the hobbit runs toward the singing. The old man who was singing rode a wagon carriage throughout the Shire. He was cloaked in gray robes and rags and wore a gray long-pointed hat…

_The road goes ever on and on…_

_Down from the door where it began…_

_Now far ahead the road has gone…_

_And I must follow if I can..._

The old man continued his singing until the hobbit appeared beside him from on top of a small ledge. "You're late", said the hobbit.

The old man stopped his wagon. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," said the old man. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

A moment of silence came over them. The old man suddenly… cackled a giggle, and then to a full-fledged laugh. Frodo, the hobbit laughed along with him.

"Its wonderful to see you, Gandalf," Frodo said as he jumped onto the old man named Gandalf and hugged him. Gandalf hugged him back.

"You didn't think I would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" he questioned him as he gave off another laugh.

Frodo and Gandalf rode throughout the Shire. "What news of the outside world?" inquired Frodo, "tell me everything!"

"Everything!" Gandalf asked a surprised, "Far too eager and curious for a hobbit, most unnatural", Gandalf huffed out a puff of smoke.

Gandalf chuckled, and decided to humor his little hobbit friend, "well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on as much as it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of the hobbits, for which I am very thankful."

"Hey! It's Gandalf!" a hobbit child cheered in glee.

"Gandalf!" the hobbit children cheered with glee in their voices.

Frodo and Gandalf continued their stroll through the shire. Gandalf looked to his side and saw the preparations for Bilbo's party, "oh, the long expected party!"

Gandalf and Frodo continued their discussion, "so how is the old rascal," Gandalf asked, "I hear its going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo", Frodo replied, "He's got the entire place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him," Gandalf chuckled with a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Half the shire has been invited," Frodo continued, "And the rest of them are filling up anyway."

"Oh, good gracious me," Gandalf gasped with a chuckle

"_So life in the shire goes on, very much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings, as change comes slowly, if it comes at all. For things are made to endure in the Shire. Passing from one generation to the next, There's always been a Baggins living here under the Hill,_" Bilbo writes as Gandalf and Frodo enter the Shire, as other Hobbits look on. They cross the bridge into town, heading towards Bag End, winding up the roads towards the hill house where Bag End was, "And there always will be," Bilbo resolved.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself up in his study. He spends hours and hours going over old maps when he thinks I am not looking," Frodo told Gandalf, hoping to learn something, and as he tells Gandalf this, Bilbo looks at a map, and then starts looking frantically for his ring, tearing up his study to find the Ring, and finally finding it in his pocket, where he just looked, "He's up to something…"

Gandalf just blew out some smoke, acting like he didn't know Frodo's question.

"All right then, keep your secrets," Frodo replied, "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked as he rose an eyebrow and looked at the young Hobbit.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected," Frodo continued, looking down at the road.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved," Gandalf retorted sheepishly, "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a 'disturber of the peace'," Frodo stated.

"Oh, oh really?" Gandalf wondered.

The statement that Frodo made was made clear to Gandalf when he strolled past a middle-aged hobbit named Proudfoot, who grimaced at Gandalf like he was some sort of troublemaker. Gandalf nervously looked away from him.

"Hey! It's Gandalf!" a hobbit child cried out to his friends, and the hobbit children began to chase Gandalf's wagon.

"Gandalf, Gandalf! Fireworks Gandalf! Fireworks!" they continued to yell cheerfully.

The children gathered at the back of Gandalf's wagon. There weren't any fireworks when the children wanted to see them. After a few moments, they were starting to become disappointed and let down.

Suddenly…a bunch of explosions went off around the wagon. The fireworks went off, and the children cheered,

"YAAAAH!" Gandalf laughed mischievously.

Unexpectedly, Mr. Proudfoot laughed along with them. Mrs. Proudfoot looked at her husband disapprovingly and he stopped laughing. He then returned his facial expression to his grimaced state when he first saw Gandalf.

Frodo enjoyed the ride with Gandalf but then decided to get off. "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear boy," Gandalf said as Frodo hopped off the wagon and waved goodbye to him. "…So am I," Gandalf said to himself.

Gandalf continued to ride towards Bag End, the estate of Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf stopped at the front gate. He passed through the gate that had the sign, _'no admittance, except on party business,'_ and walked up to the door with his wooden staff, and knocked at the door with the staff three times.

Bilbo's voice spoke loudly behind the door, "no thank you! We don't want anymore visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations."

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf asked with a smirk.

The door opened. Bilbo looked up and saw in great surprise, "Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said as he began to kneel down to Bilbo's level.

"My dear Gandalf," said Bilbo as he went to his old friend and hugged him.

Gandalf returned the big hug, "good to see you. 111 years old, who would believe it." Gandalf released Bilbo and looked at him, a hobbit who looks so ageless, "you haven't aged a day." It baffled him as much as it surprised him.

The old friends laughed to their hearts content. "Come on, come in", Bilbo welcomed Gandalf, "welcome, welcome." Bilbo closed the door and took his hat and staff.

"Oh, here we are," Bilbo told himself as he found the tea bags, "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the old Wineyard left. 1296, very good year, almost as old as I am."

Bilbo laughed as he put up the staff and hat. He then ran to the kitchen, happy as he was, "it was laid down by my father. Let's say we open one, eh!"

"Just tea, thank you," Gandalf replied as he lifted his head into the chandelier.

"Ooh", Gandalf shouted quietly as he set the chandelier straight.

He then bumped his head into a wooden beam, "Ouch!"

The wizard chuckled to himself, telling himself to duck when in a Hobbit's home. His chuckle was filled with both humility and curiosity, and he continued to walk around Bilbo's home.

Bilbo gathered a variety of light foods for his friend to enjoy. He started talking them out of his pantry as he continued his conversation with his wizard friend.

"I was," Bilbo started, "expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and bit of a pickle… here's some cheese here, uhn no that won't do. Ah, we've got raspberry jam, an apple tart… "

Bilbo kept naming the foods and preservatives, hoping for a reply on what Gandalf wanted as his wizard friend started looking at Bilbo's work. Gandalf picked up a map that Thorin gave him to help with their first adventure to gain the Dwarves treasure horde back from the last Great Dragon on Middle Earth, Smaug.

Moments later, Bilbo went into his lounge, "I can make you some eggs if you like… Gandalf… Gandalf…?" It seemed to Bilbo that Gandalf was missing, but he appeared in the kitchen and dining room behind Bilbo…

"Just tea, thank you," Gandalf replied, walking into the lounge, being careful to duck not to run into the ceiling again.

Bilbo then took a piece of bread and ate it. "Oh right. You don't mind if I eat, do you?" he asked with his mouth full.

Gandalf chuckled and shook his head, "oh, not at all."

Then a knock came to the door that made Bilbo stand against the wall as if he wanted to hide, "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" It was a hobbit woman calling his name, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered nervously as he put the tray of food on the table, "Oh, I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea." Bilbo remembered Gandalf's request for tea.

He grabbed the teapot and poured the tea into a cup.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, yes it's all in hand. All the arrangements have been made. Oh, thank you," Bilbo replied graciously, taking the cup into his hand

"Frodo suspects something", Gandalf told Bilbo, hoping to stop what his friend was planning.

"Of course he does," Bilbo retorted with pride in his voice, "he's a Baggins. Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Bilbo placed the teapot back on the burner, after he finished pouring the tea.

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes," Bilbo replied hurriedly.

"He's very fond of you," Gandalf told Bilbo, walking closer to his old friend.

"…I know," Bilbo replied, with a hint sorrow in his voice," …he'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart Frodo's still in love with the shire. The woods…the fields…little rivers."

Bilbo took a few moments of silence, knowing that he's going to leave his nephew and other hobbits that he has known throughout his years for rest and relaxation for the rest of his days…

"I'm old Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart," Bilbo stated, looking nervously at Gandalf, grasping the ring in his pocket. "I feel… thin… sort of stretched like… butter scraped over too much bread."

Gandalf nodded in agreement, taking note of Bilbo's mannerisms.

Bilbo continued, "I need a holiday, a very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return." A moment of silence followed…

"…In fact, I mean not to," Bilbo finished, deciding to go through with his decision.

As dusk approached in the Shire, Bilbo and Gandalf decided share a smoke of pipe-weed.

"Old Toby," Bilbo started with a gasp of pleasure, "the finest weed in the Southfarthing."

Bilbo blew out a small ring of smoke that floated in the air as it grew larger. Gandalf saw this as a challenge, and began quivering his cheeks as he puffed out the smoke, and he magically formed a galleon, and sent it sailing through Bilbo's smoke ring

"Ah", Bilbo gasped with delight, "Gandalf, my old friend… this will be a night to remember."

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, nor do I own Lord of the Rings. Zelda is the property of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and Lord of the Rings is owned by J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and New Line Cinema, and inspiration for this fanfic was from John the Visionary's Rurouni Kenshin and Lord of the Rings crossover fanfic._


	3. Chp2: New Monsters in Hyrule

_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and The Lord of the Rings is owned by J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and New Time Cinema. Inspiration for this fic is from John the Visionary's Rurouni Kenshin and Lord of the Rings fanfic, which is getting especially good right now. All characters are owned by those properties, this isn't for profit, just for fun. _

Chapter 2: New Monsters in Hyrule

**Hyrule Castle**

It had been four years since Link returned to his homeland. He had spent the first two years living back at his house in the Kokiri Forest. It was a happy time living in his hometown again, but when he turned 14, he knew it was time to move out. Mido, the Kokiri Village Chief, his former rival, became sort of a little brother to him, and Saria, his best friend ever since he was a child, bid him farewell. He would miss his old home, but would have boarding ready at Lon Lon Ranch, where he would work as a ranch hand.

After two years of working on the Ranch, he had built his own house in Kakariko Village, and was tempted to join the Royal Hylian Army, so he could protect Zelda and all his friends more effectively. Yet, due to it being an era of peace, the Army had been reduced to a mere 10,000 men, and they weren't accepting any new recruits. Even though he was a great warrior, he was turned down. Disappointed he nevertheless swore to continue to protect Hyrule.

A messenger arrived at his house in the morning hours of February 28th. The messenger was from the

_Dear Link,_

_I would like to invite you to my daughter's birthday party. She is turning 16 on the 1st of March. Please, she'd really like you to come, my friend. _

_Signed, your friend,_

_King Harkien_

Link chuckled to himself, and went up to the calendar he put up in his kitchen, 'It seems that March 1st is tomorrow. I might as well swing by to help with the decorations.

Getting out of his morning clothes, Link put on his green Kokiri tunic and hat. He slipped his boots on and grabbed his gilded sword and Hero Shield, and walked out the door towards Kakariko Village's stables. His house was on the base of Death Mountain, above the Potion Shop and the Bazaar, but just below the Death Mountain Guard Post. As he walked down the street to the stables, he waved to the children who were playing in the street, who waved back.

Passing a few men who were working on the new Shooting Gallery, he turned around to see their boss barking orders and calling them incompetent idiots, even though they were doing exactly what he told them to do. He sighed, put his hand on his forehead, and kept walking along. He passed Anju's house, and waved to the girl who loved chickens. Waving to her, he almost made her drop a cuckoo chicken she just caught. Taking a left down the road he passed the massive windmill, the landmark of Kakariko Village. He walked passed it and under the tunnel towards the Graveyard, but then took a right down the road towards the Kakariko Stables.

As he entered the stables, he looked over to see a group of horses running around the track that was set up. Kakariko Stables was built by Ingo, formerly a Lon Lon Ranch employee, but Talon wanted to give the hard worker his own Stables, and the Village of Kakariko needed one. With help from the townspeople of Kakariko made the construction go by faster, and after about a month, Kakariko Stables was built and up and running. Link, as well as the merchants and soldiers who lived in Kakariko, left his horse in Ingo's capable hands.

"Hey! It's Link!" one of the stable boys yelled out, as Link gave a wave.

"Hey Bill, how's the stables now a days?" Link asked, looking at the stable boy.

"It's good, Ingo does pay well…" Bill, the stable boy replied, "What are you doing here Link?"

Link smiled at the younger boy, "I need to pick up Epona. I have to go down to Hyrule Castle today."

"Alright, I'll go fetch her," Bill told Link, who nodded, "Might as well go see Ingo, you have to pay him remember?"

"Right, see you later Bill," Link said as he waved his hand at Bill, who waved back and went to the stables.

Walking into the building that was attached to the stables, it served as both the business quarters and Ingo's house. Link rang the small bell on the desk, and waited for Ingo to come down. After a few minutes, Ingo arrived in the waiting room.

"Hello, Link, what can I do you for?" Ingo asked as he walked over to the desk.

"I'll be taking Epona out for the day," Link replied, taking out his wallet.

"All right, that'll be fifty rupees," Ingo told Link, who nodded and put the purple crystal onto the table, "Thank you, you can go to the stables now and fetch your horse, she is a fine steed, best of the brood that Malon raised."

"I know, thanks for taking care of her," Link waved good bye to Ingo, who was putting the purple rupee into a drawer for safe keeping, "Goodbye."

"Good bye, Link," Ingo said as he walked away from the desk and walked back up the stairs to his room.

Link walked out of the building, and momentarily shielded his eyes from the bright morning sun. He walked over to Bill, who had brought Epona out.

"Thanks," Link said to Bill as he hopped over the fence, and walked over to pat Epona's nose, "How you doing, Epona? Ingo treating you well?"

Epona neighed and shook her head as a reply, and Link chuckled. A memory then sparked at the back of his mind, and he looked up into the air to see the giant Owl, Kaepora Gaebora, flying over him, towards Hyrule Castle. For some reason, Bill didn't notice the Owl flying over them.

"Hey Link, what's wrong?" Bill asked as he saw Link looking up into the air.

"Oh…it's nothing Bill…" Link replied, as Ragadast's story of the Lord of the Rings flooded back into his mind, "Thanks again, by the way."

Link mounted on Epona's saddle, and began to trot towards the gate. Bill ran over to it, and opened it. Link thanked the stable boy, and continued to trot through town. He was deep in thought from Kaepora Gaebora's arrival. The Owl always signified an arrival of something evil in Hyrule, and proved to be a guide for the Hero of Time. Memories of Radagast continued to flood his mind.

'I haven't forgotten what Radagast told me…' Link thought to himself as he rode Epona through Kakariko Village, looking down at the reigns, 'But does Kaepora's appearance signify something? He always was around when evil enters Hyrule…could that mean…that Sauron is trying to get a foothold here?'

Link looked around, looking at everything and everyone in Kakariko Village. Memories came flooding back to him of his first adventure in Hyrule, when Kakariko Village was sacked by Ganondorf's monster army. The burning houses, the dead left to rot on the ground, innocent children struck down in the prime of life, heads put on pikes as warning to all those opposed to Ganondorf. He snarled and clenched his fists for a second, still cursing Ganondorf for that atrocity. He then calmed himself, and then trotted further downtown. He passed the lookout tower and looked up to see two armed Hylian Soldiers surveying the area.

'If Gaebora's appearance is part of Radagast's prophecy about experiencing the story he told me soon…I have a bad feeling about this…' Link then shook his head, 'Got to live in the present for now…Zelda's birthday is tomorrow…'

He looked up into the air, looking for Kaepora again. He didn't see the giant owl again, and sighed. He gently kicked Epona's sides with his heels, making her run towards the entrance of Kakariko Village. Epona jumped down the stairs, leaving onlookers stunned to see a horse leap that high, and still land with perfect ease. Link gave a wave to the travelers entering Kakariko village, and he rode Epona down the second flight of stairs and he made his horse gallop across the bridge towards the opening of the gate to the city.

He rode past the guard, who knew who he was. He gave a wave and rode towards Hyrule Castle. He looked back, and a weird flash of light hit him. Link looked around, and saw Hyrule Castle City in ruins, like it was when he went forward in time to fight Ganondorf. He shook his head, and the vision past.

'What the hell was that?' he thought, looking around to see people looking at him, and then he looked up into the sky and a feather fell on his head, 'An owl's feather?"

He momentarily shook off this new shock, and he gently kicked Epona's sides to get her moving again towards Hyrule Castle.

'This is…unsettling…' Link thought, reaching into his pocket to show the guard his pass to the castle, as the gate opened his thoughts of Radagast's prophecy continued, and he came to the only conclusion he could see, '…Hyrule will be endanger soon…I can feel it…'

Link dismounted when he reached the main gate to the Castle, and the guards took Epona to the Royal stables. Link nodded thanks, and watched as the drawbridge of the castle dropped open for him, and he walked into the castle. It was midday already, and there were many people hustling and bustling about, rushing from place to place in the castle, putting up decorations, like banners, streamers, and confetti was put on the walls. Gorons were working on the pyrotechnics, the fireworks, and Link's face lit up as he saw his old friend, the King of the Gorons, Darnuia, working with his people. The mighty Goron turned around, and his face lit up as well.

"Little brother!" Darnuia exclaimed, running over to Link, and who had started back away, but it was too late, the Goron had him in a bear hug, "How have you been, lad? It has been so long since our last meeting!"

"Uh…Darnuia…air…" Link gasped, his face starting to turn blue.

"Oh…sorry about that Link…" Darnuia apologized as he let his bear hug go, "Sometimes I do not know my own strength."

"I know…I know…" Link said with his hand raised, his body shaking a bit, "I don't think I'll ever get used to the Goron hug."

"Not everyone can, my boy," Darnuia replied with a big smile on his face, "Now tell me of your adventures. I am eager to hear what you told everyone else of them…"

"Okay…where to begin…?" Link asked himself, putting his hand on his chin, "Well, I can tell you of the Goron tribe I met in Termina."

"Oh yes, please do, my old friend," Darnuia replied graciously, and they began walking past the workers.

Link told Darnuia of the Goron tribe leaving near the Snowhead Temple in the Ice Mountains of Termina, and how he fought the evil being Goht to free the land from an eternal winter. He told the Goron King that the only way he defeated the monstrous mechanical bull was the help of the Goron Hero, Darmani, who had died fighting the bull previously. Using a mystical song, the Song of Healing, Darmani's restless spirit was able to rest, and his power was transferred into a mask.

"May I see this mask, Link?" Darnuia asked, and Link shook his head.

"I left it, as well as all the masks that I got to keep, at my house. Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you here Darnuia," Link replied, as they past the fountain that was in the middle of the Castle Square, "I'll show it to you after the party."

"Fair enough, brother," Darnuia said with a smirk, "I have to go help my workers get the decorations set now, see you a little later, brother."

"Right. See you later my friend," Link watched as the Goron walked off to help his workers.

Link said goodbye to his Goron friend, and went to walking around the Castle once more. He helped the workers who were setting up decorations, and he started helping the chefs take out the tables and put the food and drinks on them. After that, he went to the garden to see more decorations being put up, and saw two children, a girl with green hair and a boy with blond, both dressed in the same color tunic as he. Then he saw two fairies flying over them. They were helping the gardeners get the garden ready for the party.

'It can't be, can it?' Link thought as he walked to them, "Saria? Mido?"

The two children got up, with strange leaves on their tunics. Their fairies flew around their heads, seemingly giggling at this.

"Surprised, aren't you Link?" the boy who looked like Mido asked.

"Yes, rightfully so," Link replied with an eyebrow raised, "How did you get here? How were you able to leave the Kokiri Forest?"

"The Great Deku Sprout gave us these leaves," the girl who looked like Saria replied, "As long as we wear them; we can travel outside the Forest without any fear of dying."

"That's great!" Link cheered, bending down and hugging his two Kokiri friends, "It's been a while since my last to the Kokiri Forest, hasn't it?"

"It sure has, got any stories to tell us Link?" Mido asked, and Link shook his head.

"Nope, unless you want to hear about the work that I have been doing," Link replied, rising to his full height, "So how is the Kokiri Forest and Deku Sprout?"

"It's pretty good, although I still do miss the Great Deku Tree," Saria replied, and they started walking around the Castle Garden.

"You're not the only one, the Great Deku Tree was a father to us all, Saria," Link told the Kokiri girl, who smiled and looked up to her best friend.

"I can't believe how big you got, Link," Mido gasped, "I still remember when you were shorter than me."

"And when you bullied me for it," Link said playfully, messing up Mido's hair and making the Kokiri's hat fall off his head.

"Heh…heh heh…so you still haven't forgotten that, huh?" Mido chuckled, and Link shook his head, saying "no", "Aw shucks."

"It is hard to forget six years of bullying, Mido," Saria told the Kokiri Chief with a giggle.

The three laughed and started walking out of the garden, towards the courtyard. Saria and Mido said they still had to help out getting the garden ready for the party, and they waved goodbye.

"See ya later guys," Link said as he waved to them, and he walked further into the courtyard.

He looked around, looking for the Princess. This was her favorite place, and he thought she would be here, tending to her little garden or spying in on her father's business.

"The Princess is up in her room," a familiar voice said from the shadows, "I could take you to her, if you want."

"Where are you, Impa?" Link asked, looking around, and he saw the Sheikah walk out of the shadows of the tunnel.

"She has forgotten that her party is tomorrow," Impa told him, "So we are trying to make it a surprise for her. She'll be 17, you know."

"Yeah, so could you take me to her? I won't tell her about the party," Link asked, and Impa nodded.

There was a door in the tunnel, which Impa led Link into. Walking up a flight of stairs, through a windowless hallways and stairways, torches were lit to provide light for them. They passed up three flights of stairs, before Impa led him into the Royal Guest quarters wing at the back of the castle. Walking further down the hallway of the guest quarters wing, the nursemaid led Link to Zelda's room.

"Thank you Impa," Link said graciously, and the Sheikah nursemaid bowed and walked back into the shadows.

Link quietly opened the door to Zelda's bed chambers, and he looked around her room. He saw her brushing her golden locks of hair while looking at herself in the mirror. She was a vision of beauty, and Link was captivated when he was in her presence. Her blue eyes, her beautiful face, her sensuous curves, her golden locks and her silky smooth skin, any man would kill for just a chance to look at her. She put down her brush, and put on her Royal Triforce earrings. She then looked to the corner of her mirror, and saw Link standing near the door.

"Link, when did you get here?" Zelda asked, as she finished putting on her earrings.

"Just a few minutes ago…I didn't want to disturb you," Link replied, his face flashing a blush.

"I was already finishing up, so what brings you to the Castle?" Zelda asked, getting up out of her desk chair, and she straightened her dress.

"Nothing really, just wanted to swing by and say hello," Link replied, looking around the room, "Do you want me to regal you with a story from my adventure in Termina?"

"Of course, I always enjoyed your stories of that land," Zelda then walked over to her bed, and sat down, "What part of your journey will you tell me today?"

"How about when I helped Kafei and Anju?" Link replied, taking a seat next to Zelda on her bed, "Kafei had been turned into a child by the magic that the Skull Kid's Majoras Mask wielded. He is the son of the mayor of Clocktown, and was engaged to marry Anju, the receptionist and owner of the Stock Pot Inn."

"Continue, this story sounds interesting," Zelda urged him, and Link nodded.

"I found a way into Kafei's hideout; I had to beat him to the door while he was giving the Clocktown Mailman a letter to Anju. I snuck into his hideout, and when he was walking back in, I hid behind a wooden box. He didn't notice me at first, until my temporary fairy partner Tatl caught his attention," Link continued, and he blushed for a second, making Zelda laugh, "Then, he revealed who he was by taking off his Keaton mask. I gave Anju's love letter to him, and he told me to look through a little peep hole in the hideout. It showed Clocktown's pawn shop, and I saw the thief that tried to steal the bomb bag from the old lady near the opening of East Clocktown in there, selling some more stolen goods to the shop owner."

"What happened next?" Zelda asked, scooting a little closer to Link.

"Kafei told me that the thief stole his Sun Mask, the marriage mask he was going to wear to his wedding to Anju, who had the Moon Mask. He tells me where the thief's hideout is, in the Ikana Valley. We staked out his hideout, and on sundown on the second day, we sprang our trap. Once he opened the door, Kafei tackled him and I rushed into the hideout. Getting past the traps, I retrieved the Sun Mask from the chamber. I rushed out, unsheathed by blade, and pointed it at the Thief, who was starting to choke Kafei to death…"

"…when he rushed back to Clocktown, I rushed into Ikana Valley, and in the Stone Towers, I fought my way to the monster who had been controlling the drought on the desert area. I fought and beat the twin worms, Twinmold, in a very difficult battle. I finally struck down both worms when the Giant Mask came into my possession, and I freed the last protector Giant of Termina. I rushed back to Clocktown before the festival started, and I went to the Stock Pot Inn to check and see if Kafei got to Anju. I walked upstairs, and I noticed that Anju's room was unlocked. Standing near Anju was Kafei, who was standing on her bed. They gave me their thanks, and through some unknown magic, their masks were melded together. They gave me the Couple's Mask as a token of their thanks. Kafei told me to beat the Skullkid and I ran off towards the Clocktower…"

"…and you beat the Skullkid, right?" Zelda interjected, and Link nodded.

"It was a matter of beating the Majora's Mask that possessed him actually. After the Giants braced the moon from falling, I battled the Mask on it. I was given a special mask, the Fierce Deity's mask, to combat him. When I assumed the Fierce Deity's form, my power was overwhelming, and I beat all four of his incarnations with ease. Defeating the Magic Entity inside Majora's Mask, it reverted to its harmless form," Link told her, "I took off the Fierce Deity's Mask, and destroyed Majora's. I was tempted to keep the power of the Fierce Deity with me, but I realized it was too dangerous. After I watched Kafei's and Anju's wedding, I headed to the Great Bay, and with the help of the Zoras, I boated out to the deepest chasm of the ocean, and dropped the Fierce Deity's mask into it, so no one will be able to use it's power again."

"Always playing the responsible hero, aren't you Link?" Zelda joked, and then she looked out her window, "Oh, your story lasted so long, the sun has set..."

Link got off her bed, and started walking to the door, "I have to get home now."

Zelda practically leapt off her bed and grabbed his arm, "You can stay for the night, in one of the guest rooms if you want."

Link smiled, "I think I will do that," he replied graciously, "the monsters come out at night, so it isn't safe for riding."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to get injured, or your beautiful horse, Epona," Zelda told him, and he nodded, "I'll expect you at dinner?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Link replied, and he walked out of her room and shut the door.

Impa was waiting for him, "Did your meeting with Zelda go well?"

"Yes, it was nice to see her again, and no, I didn't tell her about the party," Link replied, anticipating Impa's next question.

"That is good…." Impa said, as she started to sink back into the shadows, "Now, I have to investigate a strange monster attack near Lon Lon Ranch."

This caught Link's attention, "Strange Monsters? Were they Moblins? Or Lizardfos?"

"No, they were different. Witnesses described them wearing black armor, looking like demons or something. They had either piercing evil yellow or red eyes, and they let out frightening, blood lusted roars. On their armor, they had a white hand on it, or a red eye," Impa replied.

"Maybe I should go with you, you might need help," Link offered, and Impa shook her head.

"No need, Link. Nabooru is meeting me out on Hyrule field, since the same monster attacks have occurred in the Gerudo Desert," Impa replied, "Oh, I prepared a room for you incase you decided to stay the night."

"Thank you, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Link told the Sheikah nursemaid, who pointed at the direction of his room, "Thank you again."

"No problem, I'll see you in the morning," Impa vanished into the shadows, and Link walked down to his guest room.

**Hyrule Field**

On Hyrule field, the beautiful queen of the Gerudo Tribe waited for Impa to arrive. She had brought two horses with her, one for her and one for Impa. She looked around for a second, and heard a loud bang behind her. She turned around to see Impa standing behind her.

"Took you long enough, Sheikah," Nabooru sneered, "We must get going; my scouts have spotted the strange monsters that have attacked Lon Lon Ranch and the Village on the edge of my Desert near the Kokiri Forest."

"Lead the way," Impa retorted, climbing onto the saddle of one of the horses.

Nabooru did the same on her horse, Amazon, and both rode off to the strange monster's camp. It took about a half an hour to reach the monster's camp, and they dismounted. Walking stealth fully through the night, they spied the monster's camp.

"They are as hideous as the witnesses reported," Impa whispered as she crept closer to the camp.

"Careful, Sheikah, these creatures have their senses…" Nabooru told the Sheikah nursemaid.

"They don't look too much smarter than those Moblins that inhabit these lands, but they seem to have tamed wolf-like beasts to do their bidding," Impa whispered, looking at the giant wolves these creatures were riding.

Nabooru took out one of her scimitars, and whispered to Impa, "We are about to be attack…"

"I know…" Impa replied, unsheathing her blade.

Both warrior women leapt into the air to see they were surrounded by the strange creatures, who were riding the strange wolves.

"It looks like we have a few visitors to our camp."

"Perfect for knifing…"

"What are you?" Impa yelled in defiance, as the giant wolf snarled at her.

"We are Orcs of Sauron, and these lands no belong to our master…" one of the strange creatures snapped, "Attack!"

Nabooru brought out her second scimitar, and slashed one of the wolf beasts that charged her, "We won't go down so easily."

"Get them!"

The orcs on their wolfish-steeds attacked both Impa and Nabooru, who were grievously outnumbered….

_To be continued…_

_A/N: How do you like this chapter? Please read and review._

_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and The Lord of the Rings is owned by J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and New Time Cinema. Inspiration for this fic is from John the Visionary's Rurouni Kenshin and Lord of the Rings fanfic, which is getting especially good right now. All characters are owned by those properties, this isn't for profit, just for fun. _


	4. Chp3: The Long Expected Party

_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and The Lord of the Rings is owned by J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and New Time Cinema. Inspiration for this fic is from John the Visionary's Rurouni Kenshin and Lord of the Rings fanfic, which is getting especially good right now. All characters are owned by those properties, this isn't for profit, just for fun. _

Chapter 3: Bilbo's Birthday Party and Farewell

**The Shire, Hobbiton**

It was night over the shire, and fireworks, supplied and displayed by Gandalf, brighten up the party. The hobbits danced in a circular fashion, it was a square dance. On the sidelines, a plump young hobbit, by the name of Samwise Gamgee, keeps looking at a very beautiful girl hobbit, Rosie, and at the same time looks away, blushing. Bilbo greets some many of his hobbit friends and shakes their hands, welcoming them to his party.

Frodo gets out of the square-dance and sits besides Sam, "go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance", he suggested.

Sam took a deep breath, trying suck up his courage, but he sighed, "…I think I'll just have another ale."

"Oh no, you don't", Frodo told him as he grabbed Sam and practically threw him on to Rosie. "Go on," Frodo laughed.

Both Rosie and Sam started dancing, making Frodo slap his leg in laughter of the sight.

Gandalf, the hobbit's wizard friend, ignited another one of his fireworks. He shot one up high into the air, and it exploded, sending thousands of colorful sparks down to the ground. But they didn't phase out; instead, they shot out in all directions when they neared the ground, illuminating the entire shire. The crowd cheered at such a sight.

Bilbo, who had seen Gandalf's fireworks hundreds of times, decided to tell a group of hobbit children the story of his first adventure.

"So, there I was, at the mercy of three, monstrous trolls…" Bilbo told the children, who gasped, "And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us…whether it be turned on a spit…or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly!"

One of the hobbit girls gasped at this statement, making Bilbo smirk, "well, and they spent so much time arguing about the whithertos and the whyfores that when the sun's first light crept up over the top of the trees… It turned them all to stone!

All the children gasped once more, making Bilbo smirk once more.

Gandalf, giving off another mischievous laugh, grabbed more of his fireworks from his wagon. As he did, two hobbit "teenagers", with intentions to make trouble, snuck up from under a tent to the wagon.

"Quickly," the hobbit teenager ordered his fellow troublemaker as he gave his friend a boost into the wagon.

Gandalf set off his fireworks that formed in the shape of butterflies in front of the hobbit children. The children cheered very playfully as they tried to catch the butterfly fireworks.

"Happy day!" Gandalf cheered and snickered.

The two hobbits continued to burgle the fireworks from the wagon.

"No, no! The big one, big one!" the hobbit teenager whispered to his friend. The other hobbit teen grabbed the largest firework he could find like his friend told him to. It was bright red and huge.

The leading hobbit teen looked around to see if anyone was watching. He took one bite of his apple and left with a mischievous smirk on his face.

The hobbit teenage troublemakers took the large firework inside one of the tents and stupidly light it. But one of them got nervous about it.

"Done!" the hobbit teen announced passing the firework to his friend.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" the other hobbit retorted throwing it back.

"It is in the ground!" the other teen yelled as he threw it back.

"Outside!" the ringleader told his friend.

"That was your idea!" his friend retorted, not noticing the wick was very quickly getting shorter and shorter, until…it launched! Taking the tent with it!

The firework's ashes, surprising them dirtied both of the troublesome teenage hobbit's faces. They watched as their handiwork flew off into the sky, and when it was about a hundred feet into the sky, it exploded, vaporizing the tent. The hobbit's clapped and cheered at this new larger firework. Then the fireworks changed its shape into the form of a fiery dragon as it went higher into the sky. When the dragon-shaped firework changed direction and started diving for the crowd of hobbits, the crowd's expressions changed from amazement to fear and they started running away, knocking over tables, ale barrels, and tents.

"Bilbo… Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" Frodo yelled as he ran to his uncle.

"Dragons? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" Bilbo replied unbelievingly, as Frodo grabbed him and pulled him to the ground just as the Dragon snapped out at the old hobbit.

The dragon firework then steadily climbed into the air again and changed shape again and dissolves into the night. Finally the firework bursts into colorful patterns of light, and the hobbits cheered once more at the sight, including Frodo and Bilbo.

The troublemaking teenage hobbits emerged from their hiding space with black soot all over their faces enjoyed their antics with the fireworks.

"That was good!" the shorter Hobbit teen cheered.

"Let's get another one!" the other troublemaker suggested.

Then, someone snuck up behind them and pinched their ears, making them cry in pain as he yanked them. The culprit was Gandalf, the owner of the fireworks.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might've known," Gandalf announced angrily, tugging at their ears.

Merry and Pippin's punishment was to wash the dishes while Gandalf smoked and observed the troublemaker teenagers. Then the people wanted a speech from Bilbo, the birthday man.

"Speech!" all the hobbits cheered as Bilbo walked to the front of the crowd and climbed onto a stump

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" Bilbo yelled as part of the crowd cheered.

"Tooks and Brandybucks!" The crowd cheered again.

"Grubbs!" again a separate part of the crowd cheered again.

"Chubbs!" and again.

"Hornblowers!" and again

"Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!" and again all the Hobbit families cheered each time Bilbo announced their family name.

"Proudfeet!" Mr. Proudfoot corrected as the crowd laughed at the remark.

Bilbo sighed and continued his speech, "today is my 111th birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" the crowd cheered.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits!" Bilbo yelled as the crowd cheered again.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like. And I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

The crowd didn't know whether to cheer or shout angrily. Gandalf smoked his pipe, chuckling at Bilbo's announcement.

Bilbo sighed again, and then continued in a much less than enthusiastic voice, "I…" he started as his hand went into his pocket, and pulled out an object. What is concealed in his hand, the crowd doesn't know.

He let out another deep sigh and put his hands behind his back and continued muttering to himself, "…I… have things to do… "

The crowd put on expressionless faces, and Frodo looked intently at his uncle.

"…I've put this off for far too long," Bilbo mutters to himself even more as he closed his eyes, silently telling himself that this was the only way to end this…finally he spoke, "…I regret to announce, this is the end…!" he announced, finishing his sentence "…I'm going now, I bid you all a very fond farewell…"

An eerie silence fell over the crowd and he looked at his nephew, Frodo one last time, "…goodbye."

And then Bilbo disappeared. The entire party crowd gasped at what they saw. Gandalf was more than shocked to see Bilbo vanish before his eyes, because this was the first time he had seen Bilbo's ring in action.

Bilbo's frightened, still shaken after seeing Bilbo vanish, are unaware that Bilbo is still there with them. He silently chuckled to himself and then decided to run back to Bag End. He reached the door to the fence, opened it, parted his way through some grass on the sidewalk, and he opened his house's door and closed it.

He laughed mischievously as he reappeared, admiring the ring that made him invisible. Like a lucky coin, he flipped it up, caught it, and dropped it back in his vest pocket. He started grabbing his traveling equipment in the lobby and he started to grab a walking stick and go into his lobby.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever!" the loud voice of Gandalf asked.

Bilbo looked around his lobby, trying to find where Gandalf's voice came from. He walked around, his head looking in the various rooms, and he feels someone behind him, and turns around to see Gandalf. The Wizard didn't look too happy.

"Oh, come on Gandalf, did you see their faces!" Bilbo laughed even more mischievously than before, trying to make the wizard lighten up.

"There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly," Gandalf retorted angrily, knowing full well what it means to be a magic ring bearer.

"It was just a bit of fun," Bilbo argued, but he looked at Gandalf and put a defeated face on, "Oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Two eyes," Gandalf assured, knowing how much Frodo meant to Bilbo.

"Thanks," Bilbo said, starting to walk to his bureau.

"As often as I can spare them," Gandalf finished telling.

Then Bilbo picked up a pipe and went over to his book and brought it to his bag on the table. "I'm leaving everything to him," he said.

"What about that ring of yours? Is that staying too?" Gandalf asked, getting worried about the Ring and how it was affecting Bilbo.

"Yes, yes," Bilbo replied pointing behind him with his thumb to show Gandalf towards the fireplace, "It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece."

Gandalf then walked over to the mantelpiece to check, and Bilbo's conscience warned him to tell the truth.

"No, wait it's…" Bilbo muttered, catching Gandalf's attention, as he went for the pocket where the ring is really kept, "…here in my pocket"

He held the ring in his hand and smiled sheepishly. Something then began to influence him.

"Heh, isn't that odd now?" Bilbo asked himself as he grinned, but then he put on a darker face, "…yet after all, why not… why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf interjected with concern.

"Well, no," Bilbo replied hurriedly and then he focuses on the ring, "…and yes."

"Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it! Its mine, I found it, IT CAME TO ME!" Bilbo roared in anger, starting to think Gandalf was trying to steal his ring from him.

"There's no need to get angry," Gandalf told him calmly with concern.

"WELL, IF I'M ANGRY, ITS YOUR FAULT!" Bilbo's anger rose.

Gandalf became frightened with Bilbo's anger. He had never seen Bilbo ever get angry, at all.

"It's mine… my own… my precioussss," Bilbo growled maliciously.

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you," Gandalf questioned, starting to really get worried about his friend's behavior.

"What business is it of yours, what I do with my own things?" Bilbo retorted angrily, making a stand before the wizard.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough!" Gandalf countered, realizing it was a priority to get the Ring away from Bilbo.

"Y-you, you want it for yourself!" Bilbo yelled, clearly trying to start a fight.

"BILBO BAGGINS!" Gandalf roared, rising to his full height.

Bilbo was thrown against the wall, Gandalf's anger was so intense, a small thunderstorm was had been summoned into Bag End. The old hobbit cowered in fright as he was pushed against the wall.

**"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS!" **Gandalf continued to roar"I'm not trying to warn you… "

Gandalf then calmed down, and the affects of his anger subsided "…I'm trying to help you."

"Gandalf…" Bilbo whimpered, still frightened by Gandalf's display of power, and went over to hug his old friend once more

"All your long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go," Gandalf told him softly.

"You're right Gandalf," Bilbo surmised, realizing that Gandalf was right, "…the ring must go to Frodo."

Bilbo grabbed his bag, and walked towards his door.

"It's late, the road is long. Yes… it is time," Bilbo told himself, and he opened the door, and started to go out of it.

"Bilbo," Gandalf said, making his hobbit friend freeze, "the ring is still in your pocket."

Bilbo realized this also and laughed nervously. He took the ring from his pocket and it was in his hand. Bilbo was still wanted to keep the Ring, but he knew Gandalf was right. He slowly started turning his hand, and the ring began to slide off it. It dropped out of his hand, right in the doorway. Bilbo walked out the door, frustrated and took a deep breath. When he was halfway down the walkway, he regained his wits.

"I've thought up and ending for my book!" Bilbo announced to Gandalf and turned to face the wizard to tell him aloud, "_'and he lived happily ever after… to the end of his days.'_"

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Gandalf agreed, walking to his friend.

Bilbo and Gandalf shook hands once more, and still as friends.

"Goodbye, Gandalf," Bilbo told Gandalf happily.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo," Gandalf replied, and he watched Bilbo start walking down the walkway and down the road, and he started singing the song the Wizard sung when he entered the Shire.

"_The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began..."_

Gandalf mutters to himself, "…until our next meeting."

_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and The Lord of the Rings is owned by J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and New Time Cinema. Inspiration for this fic is from John the Visionary's Rurouni Kenshin and Lord of the Rings fanfic, which is getting especially good right now. All characters are owned by those properties, this isn't for profit, just for fun. _


End file.
